K.O. Rogue/Abilities and Powers
| |1}} | altbackcolor = # | |0}} | textcolor = # | |0}} | alttextcolor = # | |1}} | font-size = 90% | maxwidth = 15 | height = 2.3 | tab1 = Introduction | tab2 = Personality and Relationships | tab3 = Abilities and Powers | tab4 = History | tab5 = Misc. }} |jname = Ｋ・Ｏ・ローグ |rname = Kē Ō Rōgu |ename = |first = Fanon |affltion = Wild Pirates |ocupation = ; |jva=Yūki Kaji |extra1 = |epithet = }} |bounty = 55,000,000 }} }} Powers and Abilities Physical Attributes Endurance Rogue seems to be one of the toughest members of the crew, capable of withstanding near fatal injuries and keep on fighting without letting his spirit and drive wither. He can survive attacks that would easily kill normal Humans. In one of his battles, even after running through a field of flames, Rogue was capable of leaving from amidst the fire with only a few bruises and his clothes damaged. It is also to be noted that the injuries he sustained that led to him losing his left eye's sight are quite deep and, at the time, could be quite dangerous, but Rogue was capable of putting up with them. It also seems that Rogue has a very fast recovery period, as demonstrated in several moments after big adventures. In a matter of days, he can heal most of his injuries, just by resting and eating. Agility In order for him to perform his unique fighting method with flawless precision, Rogue has trained intensively to improve his physical attributes, namely his agility. During one of the crew's adventures, it was seen that Rogue was proficient enough in this field to perform a headstand and still utilize his swords, slicing through waves after waves of soldiers. Rogue has shown noticeable acrobatic skills, as he was able to escape from places that were sealed without using his swords to slice through, how he was capable of jumping several meters above water to reach the ship, and how he backed away from attacks from Marines doing many back flips. His speed is also to be commended, as certain swordsmanship techniques he utilizes rely on the latter. Strength It is quite clear that Rogue is one of the most physically fit members of the crew, and seems to have tremendous levels of strength, in comparison to the others. He commonly works out his arm strength and therefore gained skills in that field. Even without weapons, he can easily defeat opponents. During the crew's battle against Sunbeard, Rogue was capable of resisting and even reverting the powers of the Daku Daku no Mi, which was thought to be absolute. Swordsmanship Being an extremely capable fighter and swordsman, Rogue has developed his own unique type of combat style. Contrary to other sword-based fighting methods, like or , Hiasobi-ryu bases itself not on the number of bladed weapons wielded by the user, but on the way the swords are wielded. Rogue has shown, during the course of the storyline, that Hiasobi-ryu has three main types of attacks: *Direct attacks, that consist of more traditional methods of hitting a target, by cutting them with the length of the blade or stabbing them with the latter's tip. *'' '' techniques, which consists of releasing his sword quickly, attacking his opponents, and resheathing his sword almost instantly. *Pressurized air waves abilities, that are achieved by rapidly making a slicing motion with his sword, that boasts enough power and cutting power to reform air itself in the shape of blades. K.O. Rogue's Swords * ; Reizanshin Weapons Major Battles Trivia Navigation Category:Character Subpages